poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Final event of the Games/Soundwave sees Sci-Twi transform
This is how Final event of the Games and Soundwave sees Sci-Twi transform goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. evening Principle Celestia: Since the scores are tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games. Vice Principal Luna: Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins. Dean Cadence: And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin. the Human Mane 5, Sunset, Ryan and the gang Coco Bandicoot: Ok. Who has magic in us? Bertram T. Monkey: The Rainblooms got theirs drained. I don't feel like playing this anymore. Sly Cooper: That's the Rainbooms, Bertram. We have to do it. It's the last event. Top Cat: He's right. That Bertram clone took my hat. Ten Cents: Don't worry, TC. We'll get it back. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? What did you say to Sci-Twi earlier? Ryan F-Freeman: I told her that she was supposed to be smart and that she shouldn't mess with things that she doesn't understand. Matau T. Monkey: I think she wants to understand to me, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: But she doesn't, Matau. Even worse, she had put the lives of Sunset's friends and you guys in danger. Cody Fairbrother: Thomas is heartbroken when you say that, Ryan. Evil Ryan: Your brother's right, Ryan. coughs I was thinking those cruel words from Sunset came from you. sighs Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset? How did I say that to Sci-Twi? places her hand on Ryan's shoulder Sunset Shimmer: I think you should go and say sorry to Twilight, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Sunset. I was a little harsh on Sci-Twi. I'm a bit like the old you, was I? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. I think there's some good in you, Ryan. The Dazzlings are your friends. Right? nods. With Sci-Twi and the Shadowbolts Sci-Ryan: Everything's going to be okay, Twilight. I'm not so sure about your so-called quotation marks with his fingers boyfriend. Sci-Twi: You're right, Ryan. You're my friend who understand magic. Sci-Ryan: Yup. What's the matter earlier? Sci-Twi: Ryan made me cry because I put everyone in danger. Even my new boyfriend. Sci-Ryan: Oh. I think both our amulets can do. Containing magic is cool. You think you can do this without releasing it? Sci-Twi: So, you understand how it works? Sci-Ryan: Yes. And I can help you understand it too. hugs Sci-Ryan and then Principle Cinch speaks up Principle Cinch: I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option. Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone): I can do this with the Foundation Gauntlet. Principle Cinch: Bertram, please don't interrupt. Ryvine Sparkle: What if they grow wings? Or armor? Dr. Cortex: You know what happens. Ryvine Sparkle: I think you're right, Dr. Cortex. Zarok (EG): I do believe that we can now fight fire with fire. Ryvine Sparkle: Oh, you mean like use CHS's magic against them? Principle Cinch: What was that, Ryvine? Ryvine Sparkle: Nothing. Dr. Cortex: If Twilight's device does contain magical energy, then we must tell her... to unleash it. gasps and motions Spike the Dog to hide nods and runs into the bushes Sci-Twi: You hear what Cortex said, Ryan? nods Twivine: We have the upper hand that we have the Foundation Gantlet, Cody and Sunset will go back to being bad. Sci-Ryan: What was that? Twivine: Nothing. with Ryan, the Wondercolts and the gang Ryan F-Freeman: What are Ryvine and Cortex planning now? Crash Bandicoot: They are plotting to use CHS's magic against us, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: Where are the Dazzlings? They are suppose to be with us. Adagio Dazzle: We are here, Crash Bandicoot. Rigby (EG): Yeah. Ivy might believe me about Sci-Twi's magic taking and portal opening. Cody Fairbrother: My bro was wrong to yell at Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, brother. She was trying to help. Matau T. Monkey: I'm with you, Master Ryan. We could go out there and show Thomas and Theodore Tugboat that you forgive Sci-Twi. Even if you unleash the magic you have. nods. back with the Shadowbolts Principle Cinch: I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine. But have you ever considered releasing it? Sci-Ryan: My friend don't know how that works, Principle Cinch. Ryvine Sparkle: But she have to, Sci-Ryan. Cortex and I thought that plan will work. Since Ryan and his CHS friends have used magic to stay competitive, then I think the Shadowbolts will do the same. Unless, your friend lost her liking to Everton. To be honest, Cinch, my friends and I think there's more knowledge and power stuffed in that tiny amulet then any independent study program can offer. Kaos: We realize that she always been an outcast~ Zarok (EG): It's not everyone at school who likes to think~ Conker the Squirrel (Bad clone): To find a student just like you~ Principle Cinch: I've had one or maybe two~ Raccoon: But, the good ones disappear before we blink~ Shadowbolts and Night-time villains: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Lord Business and Dr. X: Now, we understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)~ Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone): It's hard to have a brain as large as yours~ Kylo Ren: Ah, ah, ah~ Ultron: But, if we don't win these games~ Boingo: Well, I think she made it plain~ Darla Dimple: What will happen if you have the losing scores?!~ Other villains: Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Shadowbolts, villains and Daleks: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we (they) lose, then you're to blame~ Kaos and Sir Ruber: They all have used it~ Ryvine and Twivine: Maybe abused it~ The Master, Rothbart and Shadowbolts: So then why can't we (they) do the same?~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Zarok (EG): Call it power, call it magic~ Crash Bandicoot: If we win, it will be tragic~ Clyde Bandicoot: More important, is the knowledge we'll have lost~ Sly Cooper and Conker the Squirrel: Ah, ah, ah~ Cody Fairbrother: A chance like this won't come again~ Principle Cinch: You'll regret not giving in~ Evil Ryan and Ryvine: Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?~ Ryan's friends, villains and Shadowbolts: Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ Shadowbolts: We're not friends here after all~ Kaos and Morro: Our only interest~ Shadowbolts: In this business~ Shadowbolts, villains and Daleks: Is seeing Canterlot High School (Ryan and his adventure team) fall~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Crash Bandicoot: What she doing is a simple one~ Dr. Cortex: And since it's win-win on all scores~ Zarok (EG): We only want to learn about the~ Thomas: Magic that she have stored~ Principle Cinch: And as for me and all the others~ Fracture: We only want what they deserve~ Ryvine Sparkle and Cody Fairbrother (opposite): That this school will clinch the win~ And her...~ Principle Cinch, Ryan's friends, villains and Shadowbolts: Legacy will endure~ screen went multi-screen. Ryan walks on one side while Sci-Twi, Zarok (EG) and Bertram (bad clone) walks on the other with Sci-Ryan close behind Ryan's friends, villains and Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose (they lose) then it's a crime~ But we can win it~ Thomas and Shadowbolts: If you begin it~ Ryan's friends, villains and Shadowbolts: It's up to you to not fail this time~ The Cyberlings: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Sci-Ryan: I've got to stop them. Thomas: Ryan! STOP! Sci-Twi and Ryan F-Freeman: Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free~ Ryvine and the Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Team Bandicoot: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Vice Principle Luna: If both teams are ready... Team Cortex: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Sly Cooper, Conker and the gang: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Sci-Twi and Ryan F-Freeman: And now winning these games depends on me~ Gandalf, Emmet and Wyldstyle runs to stop Ryan on one side while Spike runs to stop Sci-Twi on the other Sci-Twi and Ryan F-Freeman: And what doors might open if I try to use it~ Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone): The worlds are mine.out the Foundation Gauntlet and slowly puts it on Dean Cadence: The last event of the Friendship Games begins... Xehanort laughs as the crowd cheers Sci-Twi and Ryan F-Freeman: But the magic's what I really want to see~ Ryan's friends, villains and Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic~ Unleash the magic, free the magic~ Wyldstyle: Ryan! STOP! Spike the Dog: Twilight! No! Cody Fairbrother: NO!!! Matau T. Monkey: Now? Everyone: NOW!~ opens her amulet and the magic is released as the screen returns to normal Thomas: What the?! Ryan F-Freeman: She has unleashed the magic. (bad clone) and Sci-Twi floats up Zarok (EG): Now, Fortesque. Witness MY TRUE POWER!!! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh my... Sci-Twi: HELP!!!! MEEEE!!!!!out her hand Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save you, Sci-Twi.his jetpack, flies up and grabs Sci-Twi's hand But, who's going to save me? Matau T. Monkey: I'll save you, Master Ryan.up and grabs Ryan's hand Ryan and Sci-Twi gets sucked into the magic Sci-Ryan: TWILIGHT!!!! Crash Bandicoot: Matau!!! Ryan!!! magic starts to transform Matau, Ryan and Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MEEEE!? gains a robot body with Cybernetics, a helmet like Optimus' with a blue visor, his jetpack wings and a nametag that says "Matau Transformer Monkey". Ryan gains his features like Midnight Sparkle, his skin is dark blue, his wings are like Midnight's wings but a lighter shade of blue, a tail like Midnight has, a horn and those fiery things around his eyes. Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle Bertram (bad clone) gains a suit of armor like Thanos, shoes like Dr. Facilier with rockets on them, his wings like the Dalek Emperor, a helmet that looks like a Dalek, robot armor on his left arm, Cortex's hair tuffs on the sides of his head, a robo-eye on his left and one of Midnight's fiery things on the other and Kaos' tattoo on his forehead and a horn like Midnight's Zarok (EG): an emperor suit So much power! Sci-Ryan: Whoa! Crash Bandicoot: Wow! What about Matau? Bertram T. Monkey: I don't know, Crash, but my twin brother looks fabulous. recorded Sci-Twi's transformation Ryan, Midnight and Matau laugh crazily and Dark Ryan looks at Thomas Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Thomas. I have to do this to help MY girlfriend understand magic. Thomas: YOUR girlfriend!? Who? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Midnight Sparkle. Midnight Sparkle Am I right? Am I with you? Midnight Sparkle: Yes, my dear Dark Ryan. him on the check You were right. I didn't understand magic before. But I do now! Sci-Ryan: Twilight!!! Is that you in this form? And, nice magic you got there too. Midnight Sparkle: Yes. You know, Ryan, I always wanted to understand magic like you. And call me Midnight Sparkle. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Boy. I am the first one to see you, Midnight Sparkle. smiles and uses her magic to lift Sci-Ryan up into the air Sci-Ryan: Whoa! I'm feeling like Mr. Blobby hugged me, Twilight. Or is it Midnight? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: The one you call Twilight is no more, Sci-Ryan. She is my girlfriend called... Midnight Sparkle. Evil Ryan: Wow. Told you someone would give her a helping hand. Evil Anna: He didn't help her. He got pulled into the magic with her. Bertram T. Monkey: Oi. Go back to sleep, Evil Anna. Bertranos: She won't be asleep when I have powers like Thanos. laughs Matau Transformer Monkey: Don't worry, guys. My master is pretending to be evil. horn glows and uses her magic on the Wondercolts statue and it blows to bits opening a portal in the process Batman (The LEGO Movie): It that...? Cody and Sunset: Equestria! Wyldstyle: It is! Ryan, pretending to be evil, looks at the cracks on the ground and prepares his magic Sci-Ryan: I hope I understand magic. But if you're down there, please save me, Adagio Dazzle. Crash Bandicoot: Oh my gosh. She's got magic. and her sisters arrive and the Dark Stars are with them Rigby (EG): Thank goodness you're here, Adagio. Watch out! Ryan uses his magic to blast open another portal after Sunset, Crash and their friends jumped out of the way Bertranos: magic to summon Emmet's car Emmet: Homer Simpson's voice My car! uses his Foundation Gantlet to open a portal to Skylands and summons a clone of Kaos Kaos: What the-? Kaos (Good Clone): Wait. Are you the real Kaos or am I? Crash Bandicoot: Skylands?! Bertranos: Cha-chunk! Boom. opens a portal then Ryan's clubhouse lands on the ground Evil Ryan: Ryan's clubhouse? Ryan and Midnight opens a few portals to Equestria Thomas: Oh, no. What have I done? Crash Bandicoot: What have you done? nods Sunset Shimmer: What about what have ''we ''done? Crash Bandicoot: What is Ryan doing? Ryan uses his magic at Crash missing him but opens another portal to Equestria Thomas: That was close. Cinch start to walk away Kaos: I'm out of here. Sunny Flare: Hey! Where are you and Kaos going?! Principle Cinch: Anywhere to avoid those... monsters! Kaos: Plus Cinch and I think you should do the same! and Cinch run off to hide Crash Bandicoot: Ryan! You moron! Why are you helping her? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Because, Crash Bandicoot, Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts